Blood and Roses
by Axel's Heartless
Summary: Vampires, slayers and genetically altered demons in japan. What will the detectives do when one of their own gets pulled into a madman's twisted plot for power? also an InuYasha crossover of sorts.
1. Beginning

**Blood and Roses**

**Author: **FaythDarkStarSlayer

**Rating: **R (for violence, adult language, sexual situations, and suggestive dialog)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (or anything for that matter) or any of the characters in the series. The only thing I own is my own stories.

**Author's note: **This fic is based on the Undertakers trilogy I've been working on (Undertakers, Undertakers: Angel of Death and Undertakers: Blood and Roses). The title itself is actually from the final book of the series but I will be using parts of all three combined and changed to incorporate Yu Yu Hakusho. As for the updates to this fic they will not be regular. I may (or may not) end up re-doing any said chapter at least a few times before posting it. I will be doing this whenever I have some extra time. With that said on with the fic. (Major re-write in progress)

**Summary:** The Yu Yu gang is investigating a series of events involving a group of strangely enhanced demons when the investigation takes a very strange turn. Many Stories of a world of beings previously undetected by spirit world keep popping up, involving a young girl by the name of Fayth. It is up to the spirit detectives to solve their latest case before one of their own falls victim to their world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Evil events from evil causes spring." -Aristophanes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

_My name is Fayth and I am a vampire. I know it is a twisted fate if ever there was one. The story you're about to read is a brief look into the nightmare that I call my life... or death so to speak. It's a world of corruption, greed, violence and blood lust, but don't get me wrong there is a light in this story somewhere -- let me know if you find it._

_I suppose I could try to lay the blame on everyone else just to make myself feel better, but it would be a total crock of shit. Personally, I can't stand the whiny asses that try to tell me there was nothing I could have done. They fully believe the other guy was to blame. They think I was some kind of child that had to be led around by the hand. Granted I wasn't in the right frame of mind accepted his offer but when you get to the heart of the matter the choice was ultimately mine and mine alone. There was several times I could have backed down or said to hell with it but I didn't. Fuck all the people who think that someone else is to blame for all of the things that go wrong in life. Take a good long look in the mirror and maybe you'll see the problem. It's whining pansies like you that make the world hell. Always going with you sob stories of how you never did anything wrong and the whole world is out to fuck you over._

_I know I sound a bit shallow but to truly understand why you need to know what I've been through, and for that I suppose I should start at the beginning. No, I don't mean the kind of beginning where I was born and accomplished a bunch of pointless things. The kind of beginning I'm thinking of is the events that lead up to the night I was born into the festering hellhole of my damned existence. So here it is in all its hollow glory._

_I know Dimitri had a thing for me the first time I looked into his piercing gray-blue eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time. He just seemed to stand out in the crowd like there was something almost forbidden. I suppose that was the reason I fell for him in the first place. He always had that air of self-confidence and cockiness that made him so attractive._

_However, I'm getting off track._

_That night I was at a friend's party when he decided he was finally going to make me his. For the most part it had been uneventful. Just the usual crowd of jerks and idiots grabbing every bottle of alcohol they could get their hands on. A song by some band, I don't care to think about right now, was blasting on the radio and people were stuffing their faces with various types of junk food in a lame attempt to fill the seemingly endless pit in their stomach from all the refer they smoked._

_There was a full moon in the night sky; casting an eerie pale blue light across the open field making it seem colder than it actually was, which was pretty damn cold. The ground was still slick with rainwater from the recent downpour, all and all the view looked like shit._

_What where you expecting an elaborate house with all the amazing things you wish you had, or do have because someone busted there ass most of their life so you could sit back bitching and moaning about the world. Hell, we were a bunch of teenagers who spent most of the time doing whatever seemed like fun at the time. In some cases it involved the cops._

_I know most of you are thinking what a bitch I am and you're probably right, but I tell it like it is not some sugar coated version of the truth so you can feel better about yourself when you go to bed at night. This is the real deal you can either accept it or go to hell with the other 98 of the world's population._

_I know I'm getting off track again._

_I was sitting on the porch, freezing my ass off, so I wouldn't have to deal with the immature, ass grabbing, testosterone driven potheads inside. That's when he came to me with some big secret he couldn't wait to share. I wasn't going for it at first but he flashed one of his heart-stopping smiles. That was all he needed to do; I was hooked. At that moment he could have asked me to do almost anything and I probably would have without a second thought._

_He led me to one of the bedrooms that Star was redecorating and closed the door behind me. He motioned for me to sit on the bed and it was at that point that something clicked in my head. It was one of those feelings that tell you to get the fuck out as fast as you can and don't look back, but against my better judgment, I stayed to hear him out._

_My head was already foggy from the tequila shots I had earlier when he offered me the glass of wine. I accepted it and sat down next to him eagerly awaiting the secret that was so important we needed to be alone. Taking a small sip from my glass I looked over at him trying to be as patient as I could. I wasn't about to let on how on edge my nerves were. As I neared the bottom of my glass I felt a sudden wave of dizziness come over me, and again something clicked in my mind to get out and not look back. It was at that point he finally spoke._

"I've been watching you for a while Fayth. Of course I'm sure you already knew that. To put it simply you are a very intriguing woman". _Dimitri whispered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Eyeing her lips fervently, the only thing he said was_ "I want you".

_He passed his hands along the sides of her face and down her smooth neck to rest on her shoulders, giving them slight squeeze. His tongue softly rubbed her lips wanting entrance to her mouth. She pulled back, vision blurring slightly from the alcohol._

"Something's wrong Dimitri. I... I can't..."

"Shhh. I'm right here everything is going to be fine. I would never let anything happen to you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hot July sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon in bright streaks of oranges and reds. Ever so slowly, the first glimmerings of twilight began edging it's way over the seemingly active city as silvery stars sparkled in the distance.

On the roof top of an abandoned building stood a lone figure shrouded in a in an ominous darkness. A calm wind blew over him, black clothing ruffling in the breeze, his eyes sharply focused on the form in front of him. The man before him sat in complete silence focused intently on the book in front of him. The figure shifted slightly as he took a step forward, pausing for a moment as the man abruptly closed the book letting out a soft sigh. Blood red hair shifted slowly to show intense emerald eyes staring up stoically at the person in front of him.

A long silence stretched between them, nether one wanting to be the first to begin the inevitable awkward conversation.

The redhead was the first to finally break the intense moment. "I already know what you're going to say but--"

"This isn't the time for it. As much as I would like to get into your recent fixation Fox we have bigger problems."

"I take it there was another break then."

The dark figure crossed his arms over his chest and simply nodded at the man's statement. Closing his eyes momentarily as he pulled a single piece of paper out of his pocket. In one fluid motion, the redhead stood taking the paper looking down at it, a visible frown crossing his face. "So how long did they plan on keeping this from us?"

A simple "Hn" was the only answer he received.

"Ever the conversationalist Hiei." Another short sight escaped his lips. "At least some things never change."

He glared at him with a look that said 'if looks could kill you would have dropped dead already'. "Lets go Kurama they're waiting for us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Project Ultima Weapon

In the back of an almost deserted lab sat a man in a long white lab coat. You couldn't tell just by looking at his face, but he was nearly 129 years old, though by no means did he look like he was still very young. That was only because one of his earlier experiments to find a sort of fountain of youth was only half successful. He did manage to slow the passage of time but not stop it, even though he was part demon he still aged almost as fast as a normal human.

His name is Goshin and his is, or rather was, one of the leading scientist in the field of genetic enhancement and bio-engineering, but because of an incident that accured about six years ago he was moved and demoted to boot. Not only was the experiment a complete failure but some how the subject managed to survive and has tried to make his life a living hell at any given chance. If this time was going to be diffrent then the his set back in Los Angeles then he need to be more careful and, most importantly, more thorough.

He was transfer was just a punishment he knew that, but it didn't matter. They still needed him, not that it would matter soon. he would take the data he aquired thus far and sell it to the highest bidder. To hell with the contract with spirit world. Lord knows participating in the resurch was going against their agreement so what did it matter now?

Goshin's face was scrunched into a mixture of distaste and aggravation as the latest results of his work filtered across the screen. Taking two fingers he tried to push the sandy blonde hair that tried to block his vision, but the effort was in usless.

'What's the connection? Why is a failed experiment the only one that was able to adjust to the --'

The soft beep from the speaker stopped his thoughts in their tracks. Another string of data flowed by at a rate that could just barely be seen by his partly inhuman eyes. As it neared the end of the list something caught his attention, causing him to realize something he hadn't before.

'Maybe I've been going about this all wrong in the first place. Is it possible that it wasn't the process that was the problem but the subjects themselves? It was obvious from the beginning that the humans weren't built to withstand the process so I only assumed that the demonic blood could compensate for --'

Another line of code ran across the srceen and it caused a smile to spread across Goshin's face, as he finally figured out the reason for his past failures.

'It wasn't the demonic blood that was the problem but the fact that their metobolism is so much higher. Perhaps it would be better if I looked at the type of demon closer before hand.'

A few clicks of the keys and the result began to flash before his eyes.

'Yes, this will do nicely. Now the only problem is being able to find one... I'll have to make a few phone calls but I don't think, with all of the resources at my disposal, that this should be too much of a problem.'

Goshin began the prepirtations for aquiring his latest subject. A burst of laughter echoed through the room. He didn't have much longer to wait till everything was his and he was home free.

The ultimate weapon was practically in his hand.


	2. Abducted

**Blood and Roses **

**Chapter 2: Abducted**

**Author: **FaythDarkStarSlayer

**A/N: **

Important: I'm going to be doing the chapters from the different character's pov's. There will proabably be chapters where it's in normal pov but I'll say at the beginning of each chapter and will also say if there happens to be a change with in the chapter. The only other thing before I shut up so you can read is. Please keep the 'Holy crap she updated!' comments to a minimum.

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything dealing with the series. for that matter I don't own anything so sueing me would be nothing but a total waste of time and money.

* * *

Through avarice, evil smiles;

through insanity, it sings. -Unknown

* * *

Yusuke's pov

It was late in the evening when Kuwabara and I had been summoned to spirit world for an important meeting with Koenma. I knew something had to be up when Kira came to get us instead of Botan. I didn't say anything and neither did Kuwabara, but he did give me a funny look that said something's up.

Kurama and Hiei hadn't show by the time we had arrived, which wasn't unusual. They ususally were last to show up lately. I had began to wonder if there wasn't something going on between the two of them and had been forcefully convinced by Hiei just how wrong I was.

I always knew he was quick with that sword but even I was suprised at how fast he had the end of his katana pointed at my throat. The was a small cut that was still there from where the tip of his sword had stuck into skin.

Note to self: When questioning Hiei about his sexuality make sure he's either not armed or your ready to stop him from taking your head of in one swing... Actually it may be worth a laugh or two to get Kuwabara to do it... then again Hiei's more likely to behead the guy then anyone else, threat of going to spirit world prison or not.

We had been waiting nearly an hour now with no word from either of them. It was starting to get on my nerves. I've always hated waiting... well that and being rushed, which seemed like those two things were all people would do. I know that doesn't make any sense but believe me it is possible. Everything in my life since I came back has seemed rushed but at the same time there was all of this damn waiting to put up with.

At least I basically knew what we were here for, or at least I guessed I did.

There had been a huge increase in demonic aggression lately and no one, even Koenma, could figure out what was the problem. They had been so worried that his father, King Yamma, had allowed him to bring me back as spirit detective, part time of course but who's counting.

To tell the truth I almost refused them right off the bat, but thats a whole other story. The main thing right now is the problems with all of these freaked out demons. To understand it better I guess I should explain some things first.

A long time ago, like hundreds of years, demons and humans lived together peacefully... well... sorta. Demons would hunt down and eat humans as well as use blood, flesh, hair and even souls in various potions and junk.

There were hardly any amoung the demon ranks, hanyou included, that held any real value on the lives of a human... other then market value that is. Mainly they saw humans as either something to eat or some sort of entertainment. Many of them took pleasure in slaughtering the innocent as well ast he guilty.

Of course that's not to say all demons are mindless killers. That would be like saying all humans are saints.

Not gonna happen.

Believe it of not there are actually demons today working in some pretty important positions of power. Not that I'm going to to name any names but know that they are out there.

But I'm getting too far ahead of myself here. Back to the point.

For all of the demons faults the hunams could be just as vicious and cruel. Lord and warroirs weren't above calling for the aid of demons to slay their enemies. The lord's cruelty could be just as bad as the demons. So really I guess the the two species had something in common. It's sad that it had to be the sheding of blood that tied them together.

All of the violence and fighting finaly reached a climax sometime near the end of the Feudal Era. It was then that the first of the Kakai Barriers were put up. It acted as a wall to seperate Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai until about six months ago.

The collapse was basically because of something that happened in the demonic realm. Its really only part of the reason really. To get what I mean better you would have to know a little more of the history of the Makai.

The realm was divided into three sections ruled by diffrent people. They were Yomi, Mukuro and Raizen.

Yomi, before coming into power, was a thief. He ran with a group of bandits that was lead by none other then the legendary Yoko Kurama. (If the name isn't familiar then I can't help ya right now cause I'm going off subject too much as it is) Well Yomi was Kurama's second in command and was a very rash and impulsive person. He was constanly rushing into jobs without really planning things through. Eventually it ended up costing him his eyesight.

He didn't keep his attitude and old ways. Eventually, over the the years, he managed to become more focused, calm and collected.

In a way it was like he kinda turned into another Kurama.

I don't really know what he did between becoming blind and when he became one of the rulers. I'm not going to try to say anything to you about it either cause I'm not gonna guess.

Now most people would have thought that being blind would have put him at a disadvantage. Well let me be the first to say if someone did say that they would have to be crazy. His disability was anything but.

Someone told me once that Yomi's other senses were sharpened so much that he was able to hear anything said inside his domain. I found out quickly how true that little rumor was and I also know for a blind man he sure did see a lot.

He was like a living lie detector. Seriously. A slight change a person's heart rate or a even a small increase in body tempeture and he'd know about it. It was like his sight was better with no vision then most people, even demons, have with no impairments.

He was also increadibly strong and believe me I know what I'm talking about. I fought him before and came this close to winning the fight. In the end it was his son calling out to him that forced Yomi to stay standing and not fall flat on his face like I did. But I'm not going to get into that either.

I'm sure your thinking that if this guy is like that how could the other two stay in compatition? Well that right there would bring me to the next of the three kings of the Makai.

Mukuro had, since coming into power, been thought of as a man. It was many centuries before the people found out how wrong they were. She never tried to correct them and don't know why that was. Hell for all I know she really wanted to be one. Chances are that isn't true but it was easy to see why people couldn't tell if she was a man or a woman.

She was covered completely from head to toe so it was impossible to see her face... or any part of her body really. On top of the wrapings she had on her face there was also the wards. I never could figure out what the hell they were for and never really bothered to ask her why.

Any way, the story behind the reason she completely covered herself from head to toe was because of the burns on her body. From what I heard after the tournament, it was becuase of what her father had done to her. She was very young the first time he had forced himself on her. Not really sure what happened to the sick bastard but I'm sure she went back and had a little fun of her own before she 86'd the guy.

As for her power I've heard that she's incredibly strong, even more when she is angry. Apparently the angrier she gets the more power she has. Not that I can really say because I've never had the pleasure of a match with her. Not that I wouldn't mind the chance to test out just how strong she really is but I don't think that would be such a good idea now.

... Ya know some things can be really funny and now that I think about it Keiko was right. I really do live for fighting... but I'm sure the remaining half of you would like me to get to the point sometime before you fall asleep or die from boredom.

The final ruler was none other then my ancestral father, Raizen. I didn't really get to know the guy but from what I had heard, and the little time we did talk, he seemed like he was ok. It's just too bad I didn't get the chance to really know him. I think we would have found we have a lot in common.

He was a demon, like most, that ate human flesh. Not that I have anything against it. I don't see how people can be when they hear something like that. Shit he couldn't help the way he was born so why condem him for it.

Anyway... He had been a loner and didn't really rely on anyone. It had stayed like that for a long time, doing what he wanted to and didn't care about anyone, that is until the night he meet a certain woman.

She was a medicine woman and back then healers would drink poisons and toxins to be able to use their blood as a sort of old world vaccine. She was a very bold woman and didn't even flinch when Raizen had threatened to kill her. She just cleaned his wounds and acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Later that night Raizen went to her room and was sitting on the floor when she woke up and practically dare him to try to kill her. She had said that becasue of the toxins in her body he wouldn't make it though the night before he was dead.

I never really got the details, but some how it ended up that they made love and he left before dawn. He was being chased and vowed never to eat another human until he was able to see her again. Unfortuately she died nine months later while giving birth so Raizen never ate another person.

Now before I completely lose those of you that are still here, many generations after the three rulers of the demonic realm took their places of power is where the point comes in. The tension between the three of them was coming to a point where war was practically on the horizon. Everyone knew Raizen wasn't far from death's door and Mukuro and Yomi wanted his share of the Makai.

Back in the human realm, the thing with Sensui trying to open a gate to the demonic realm was coming to a close. My demonic blood was awakened and I found out about my ancestral father, Riazen, and was off to demon world to try to take his place.

Eventually I came up with the idea of starting a tournament to decide the ruler.(truth be told I really didn't want the job. As it stood I was already in hot water with the people I cared about on the other side as it was.). After a lot of battles the winner was finally named, and fortunately I wasn't it so I thought it ment I could go back to my life.

Onji, the winner, made only one law and that was that no demons were able to harm humans anymore. Due to the fact that the spiritual realm wouldn't have to worry about demons attacking the defensless humans, it was desided that they could finally start taking down the Kakai Barriers that seperated the worlds.

They weren't going to throw demons and humans back together right off, that would have been suicide. It was decided that bringing the two worlds together was going to have to be a slow. That way the public wouldn't go completley nuts and start blasting every six eye, two tailed, green, purple, blue, or red demon they came across.

I figured I had bit the bullet on that one and got away scott free.

Pfft, fat chance.

Like almost everything in my life, nothing is ever that simple. As soon as things seemed like they would stay quite and Keiko and I could plan a wedding, these demons started to act crazy. Its finally gotten to the point where the return of the Kakai Barriers are seriously being considered.

Well that brings us to the present problems that brings me and Kuwabara to Spirit World... oh yeah in case you were wondering, the demon brothers (as Keiko started to refer to Kurama and Hiei) still had yet to show.

Five more minutes pass and I'm starting to think I may just have to go look for them myself. I'm not really too worried about Hiei but Kurama is another story right now. He's been reading a lot on vampires lately. He's been kinda weird ever since he found an old navy colored journal and all of the papers that were with it. It's been a sort of obsession of his lately, and he doesn't seem to want to listen to anyone when they say something to him about it.

Whatever the obsession he's developed it think might have a lot to do with Yoko. I've seen the look he gets in his eyes and it isn't exactly what I've come to expect from him. As long as I've known Kurama I'd like to think I can spot when he isn't completely his self... or well actually I suppose I should say I should know when he's acting more like his old self.

I looked over at my watch and realized about another ten minutes had passed while I was thinking about what was up with fox boy.

I was about to start complaining when Kuwabara beat me to the punch.

"Where are they? This is getting so damn aggrivating. What is it with demons and thinking they can just show up when ever its convient for them? You know I'd expect it from the shrimp but why isn't Kurama here yet?"

I fought the ugre to roll my eyes, but he was right. I never got the chance to think about it any more. The huge red doors that led ot of the office cracked open, Kurame and Hiei were on the other side.

It was about freaken time.

"Sorry for the delay, I heard Kurama say, it was a bit preoccupied when Hiei arrived to deliver the news."

"Well now that you're all here, Koemna said, I have something important to discuss with you... There has been an alarmingly high amount of demonic agression in the Makai recently. According to our sources the demons are being poisoned by someone. We aren't sure right now who it could be but there have been stange markings found on the bodies of the infected. If I'm right this could end up being far worse then any of us may realize."

Koenma stopped to gather some files and place them in a pile in front of him.

"From what I understand of Izayoi's report the marks were found either on the lower back, the inner thigh or just below the collar bone. It isn't easy to miss because its three puncture wounds inside of a circle. Both the wounds and the circle have a purpleish blue tint. You should also know that almost all of the apparitions that we have been able to bring into custody have either died or have gone completely insane. This is a problem that needs to be elimanated at the source before more people fall victim. There's no telling if this will spill over into the human realm, but it's a chance I'm not willing to take."

"So, I said, just what exactly do you want us to do? It's not like you've given us anything useful. The only thing you've said is there's someone poisoning demons but you don't know who, you don't know why and you have no idea how we're suppose to do anything to fix it. I'm already skating on thin ice with Keiko and you know it. We're getting married in three months for crying out loud and at this rate I'll end up standing her up at the alter because I'm chasing down some demon."

"Yusuke, I understand your frustration, believe me I do. There are just some things that are too important to ignore. This case happens to be one of them. How would you feel if this outbreak did end up in the human realm and Keiko was infected? What about your mother or your friends? Or even worse."

I heard a sigh come from Koenma. He was getting aggrivated but I didn't really care right now. I had half a mind to go over there and clock the bastard.

"You know that was a low blow, Koenma. I don't need you to tell me how to protect my family so don't bother trying. I'd do anything to make sure she's safe, even take on every last demon in Demon Realm if I had to."

"Yes, Yusuke, I know and I'm not doubting that. But if the welfare of your unborn daughter isn't enough of a kick in the pants then I don't really know what else I can say to you right now."

"Surely you must have some leads, Kurama said. I find it hard to believe that the apparitions you managed to detain couldn't shed some light on the situation."

"Well you are partly right, Kurama. Unfortunately anything we managed to get out of them hardly made any sense. I think its safe to assume that what ever toxin they are being injected with probably causes damage to the brain."

It looked like Koemna was trying to get his thought together before he finished what he was saying. The only problem with that is he's usually trying to think of some way to give up enough info with out tell us every thing we need to know. It's an annoying habbit he has had since he first made me Spirit Detective and I don't think he'll ever stop doing it.

"I guess the best thing you can do right now is go to the Makai and try to gather some information. There are places that most of our people can't get into but your four can. For right now I need you three to go ahead and start the surch."

Ok that wasn't so bad. If the only thing we had to do was look around the Makai for some clues I could live with that. Hell maybe I'd be back home before dinner and be able to chow down on Keiko's home cookin'.

The only thing now was for the three of us to... to... hey wait a minute! Three! Ok time to backpedal and make binky breath explain a thing or two.

"What do ya mean three, Kuwabara said?"

Damn it Kuwabara I wanted to do some yelling.

"Well, Kuwabara, there is something of importance over at Kegasu corp. I want Kurama to take care of. It isn't anything major and should only take about a half an hour to complete. After he is finished I will have a portal opened so he can join the rest of the group."

The name Kegasu sounded familar but I wasn't sure where I had heard it before. Ok well not the name but more like the word. I knew the name was for a company that had something to do with medicine or whatever, but that word was definitely something I knew I should remember.

Oh well no sense dwelling on crap that didn't really matter in the first place.

"A pharmaceutical company? I don't understand what the interest could be to the spirit realm? I was under the assumption that this realm didn't get involved with the human realm businesses."

Geeze leave it to Kurama to make something simple into a long winded question.

"Yes you are correct but there is a reason for it."

Okay now this is somthing I think I might actually like to hear... hahahaha ... okay sorry. I tried. I really tried but even I couldn't do say that one with a straight face. One of Koenma's explaintions could probably be as long and as boring as one of Kurama's... though I think if I had to chose between the two of them I'd think I'd rather listen to Kurama. I've finally gotten to the point where I can completely tune him out and make it look like I know what the hell he's talking about.

See all them years listening to Keiko bitch at me for ditching class did pay off. I can now sit through hours and hours of boring lectures and not hear a single thing. And speaking of tuning people out, Koenma is looking at me like I should be answering some qusetion I didn't even know he asked.

"Is there a problem with that, Yusuke?"

Uh how the hell should I know I wasn't even feakin' listening... "Um no, no problem. I'm good."

"Alright then It's settled. Kurama will take care of that little matter and meet up with you later. As for me I have a mountain of paper work that isn't going to do itself. Go ahead and wait for Botan she should be here any moment."

I almost forgot about that little bit of info and decided that now was a good a time as any to ask Koenma about the blue haired lady... death... uh... girl.

"Hey, Koenma, I wanna know something."

"Sigh, yes, Yusuke, what is it?"

"Why was it that you sent Kira instead of Botan?"

"Is that all?... Well believe it or not she does get some time to herself. She took the time to go visit Yukina seeing as Genkai was going to be away for a couple of days to tend to an old sick friend. She should be back any minute."

As if on cue the doors to Koenma's office flew open and rushed Botan. She looked like hell if you want my honest opinion. She was drenched from head to toe and pretty much looked like drowned rat. From the look on her face you would think that hell was about to open up and swallow the world.

"Lord Koenma something terrible has happened! I tried to stop it but I couldn't! They took her!"

"Who, Botan? What are you talking about?"

"Some men came and took Yukina! I... I'm so sorry. They came to the temple and before we could get away they grabbed her and knocked me out."

Holy shit. This is bad, real bad. I may be right about hell breaking loose. Hiei is going to slaughter the jackasses that were stupid enough to take his sister.

"Before everything went black I saw them drag her through a portal... I think that she was taken to the Makai."

Oh hell that ain't good. There's no telling where she could be or who could have taken her for that matter. With the way things have been going I think would could consider ourselfs lucky if it ends up being like the last time she was taken.

Well the best thing to do is look over the facts. 1Botan was with her at the temple when some men came and grabbed Yukina. 2. She wasn't able to see anything other then their backs as they headed into their portal to kami knows where. 3. Its been a while since they were attacked so any trace of Yukina that could have been left is probably long gone. So basically it all adds up to Yukina is missing and we have shit to go by. And judging by the look on Hiei's face I've got about 2 and a half minutes before he goes nuclear.

Oh yeah we are so srewed.

This is probably going to take a while so it looks like Keiko's probably gonna to have to hold up for a few days. Not that she would ever try to stop me. She has thought of Yukina as a sister ever since they met at Genkai's temple... But then again that isn't to say that she wouldn't make me sleep on the couch for a week... Oh well its definitely worth it.

"Well lets go, I said, we're wasting time standing around here. We gotta go find Yukina and put a serious hurtin' on who ever did this."

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I hoped you're injoying the re-write. I can't say when the next chaper will be posted I stay rather busy and I can only do this in my spare time. Please remember to review. 


End file.
